unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Take a Stand
Heroes Take a Stand '''is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Unexpected. This is also the 3rd overall episode. Plot Spencer and Shawn find a way home; meanwhile a villain attacks New York City. Morgan sets up a search team to find Spencer and Shawn. Jennifer gives love advice to a friend. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Courtney * Samantha Reid Absent Characters * Luke Washington Storyline (Miami, Florida) '''Spencer: Alright! Shawn! Shawn! HELP! I need water. (A girl walks up) Courtney: I heard you yell Help! What’s wrong? Spencer: My friend passed out and I need water! Courtney: Care to look around yourself! We’re all around water. Spencer: 'Oh! Okay thanks! ''(Spencer runs for water) 'Courtney: '''Well what do we have here? How did you randomly come into Miami? ''(Spencer runs with the water and throws it on Shawn) '''Shawn: '''What! I am up! What’s going on? '''Spencer: '''I will tell you later! We have to find a way home. '''Courtney: '''You mean you aren’t from around here? '''Spencer: '''No, we uh are on vacation but got lost. '''Courtney: '''Oh interesting. Well if you want to stay more they have multiple hotels around the area. '''Spencer: Okay thanks! (New York, New York) 'Sabryna: '''Morgan, before you go. Have you seen your brother? '''Morgan: '''Nope why? '''Sabryna: '''He didn’t come down for breakfast. '''Morgan: '''You mean as usual. '''Sabryna: '''Well yes. I went to go check for him and he was gone. I’m starting to get nervous. '''Morgan: '''Okay, I’ll go check with his friends. If I can’t find him I’ll call you. '''Sabryna: '''Thanks Morgie. ''(Outside Shawn’s House) 'Morgan: '''Shawn! Come out! ''(Dan opens the door) 'Dan: '''Morgan, what do you think you are doing? '''Morgan: '''I came to ask Shawn if he has seen Spencer. '''Dan: '''Well the answer is No. We can’t even find Shawn. '''Morgan: '''Wait what! Shawn is missing!?!? '''Dan: '''Nope and after everything Shawn has been through I can’t even tell Stacey. '''Morgan: '''Okay, well send out like a police search! '''Dan: '''Oh that’s right! I’m his father like I wouldn’t do it. '''Morgan: '''Oh so did you send out one? '''Dan: '''Morgan…Obviously! I am not that dumb. '''Morgan: '''Okay! Thanks Officer Dan. ''(Winks) 'Dan: '''No Problem! Tell your mother we will find them. '''Morgan: '''Okay, will do. (New York, Sadelle Restaurant) Jennifer: Catch me up. What has been going on with you? Samantha: Well I have a crush on someone you know. Jennifer: Who? Samantha: I like Shawn. Jennifer: What! Really!?!? Samantha: Yeah, I don’t know if I should just go for it. Jennifer: He isn’t seeing anyone new so I say you go for it. Samantha: Do you know where he is? Jennifer: No, but I heard he is missing. Samantha: Wait What!?! Jennifer: Yeah, I got like this amber alert 1 hour ago. Samantha: Well what are we doing here! Let’s go look for him. Jennifer: Ugh! I guess. ''(Miami, Florida) 'Shawn: '''Okay, so do you think that since we have joint powers that’s what lead us here? '''Spencer: '''Not lead us here but it’s one of our powers to teleport. So let’s try to teleport to my house. '''Shawn: '''Okay, touch my shoe. '''Spencer: '''Alright, just think about my house. You have to really focus. '''Shawn: '''I can focus! Okay, I got to get in my calm zone. ''(A nearby radio plays) 'Radio: '''EREGENT NEWS! A LADY WITH ASSUMED SUPER POWERS IS ATTACKING NEW YORK CITY. '''Shawn: '''Okay! I am not calm! I am not calm! '''Spencer: '''Well you are going to have too! This might be our chance to save our city along with our friends. '''Shawn: '''Okay, I will try! ''(Shawn focuses) 'Spencer: '''Okay, just try to think about my house. ''(Shawn and Spencer teleport to New York) 'Spencer: '''Uh Shawn! What did you focus on! '''Shawn: '''uh…the villain attacking the city! '''Spencer: '''Well I think we teleported there. '''Shawn: '''Well how bad can this villain be? ''(Ray of Energy shoots near Spencer and Shawn) 'Spencer: '''That bad! Look at who the villain is! '''Shawn: '''Who? ''(The girl from Miami grins) 'Courtney: '''I always knew you two weren’t normal! '''Spencer: '''Well what are you? '''Courtney: '''A Super Human! I am offering you a spot to turn evil if not. I will destroy you and everyone in this city! '''Shawn: '''I’m not turning evil. Even though I have no idea what our powers are and do. '''Courtney: '''I can help you! I will teach you your powers and how to use it. '''Spencer: '''Shawn, it’s not worth it! We are learning on our own. '''Shawn: '''You know how much I hate doing self-learning. '''Spencer: '''Well you aren’t. You have me! '''Shawn: '''True! ''(Morgan runs up) 'Morgan: '''Spencer! Shawn! I have been worried sick! '''Courtney: '''Oh and who is this? ''(Courtney uses her magnetic powers to pull Morgan close) 'Spencer: '''What are you doing? Don’t hurt her! '''Courtney: '''I won’t if you turn to the evil side! '''Morgan: '''Spencer! What is she talking about? '''Spencer: '''Nothing I can explain now! '''Courtney: '''Oh she doesn’t know does she? '''Shawn: '''Just don’t hurt her! '''Courtney: '''Fine, I’ll play nice! ''(Courtney knocks out Morgan) 'Spencer: '''You call that playing nice! No one hurts my sister! '''Courtney: '''Oh really? Want to come and fight me? '''Shawn: '''Shawn! No that is what she wants! '''Spencer: '''NO ONE touches my sister ever! '''Shawn: '''I’ll help! ''(Spencer and Shawn touch and great an energy ball) 'Courtney: '''That’s cute! You rookies can’t beat me! ''(Spencer and Shawn shoot above Courtney) 'Courtney: '''And you can’t aim! Okay, this is too easy. '''Spencer: '''Well we didn’t miss! '''Courtney: '''Um hello! Did you not see it miss me? '''Shawn: '''Look! ''(Courtney looks behind and the energy ball bounces off the mirror to her) 'Courtney: '''What! ''(Courtney gets knocked out) 'Spencer: '''Shawn get the handcuffs you always carry and put it on her. I’ll get Morgan! '''Shawn: '''Okay! Wait I’ll call the cop but we have to leave quickly. ''(Shawn ties Courtney and they leave) (Dan’s House) '''Shawn: '''I’m home! '''Dan: '''Shawn! Where have you been! I had to send police out to find you. '''Shawn: '''I got lost in some other state. '''Dan: '''What were you doing in another state? '''Shawn: '''Uh camping. I need to lay down my head hurts. '''Dan: '''Okay but this conversation isn’t over. (Shawn’s Room) (Samantha climbs up to Shawn’s window) Samantha: Shawn! Shawn: Sam?!? Samantha: Hey Shawn: What are you doing here? Samantha: I had to ask you something. Shawn: Okay, what is it? Samantha: I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out Friday. Shawn: Friday? Samantha: Yeah Shawn: That sounds great. I’ll be there. Samantha: Okay, meet me in Central Park at 5pm. Shawn: Alright, I will be there. (Samantha blushes) Samantha: Great! I’ll see you. (Samantha falls off the roof) Shawn: Sam! Samantha: I am fine. It’s all good. (Samantha walks away like she is drunk) (Shawn smiles in enjoyment)